hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jaadowgg
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Spanner020/Anime Fall 2011 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:12, September 26, 2011 Wishes Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you! (Thought I don't celebrate Christmas actually) We survived the end of the world!! :D [[User:456hit|'Noir']] Mailbox 08:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Animefan0 (talk)hey wat religion are u from Re: Let's Talk Hey, Jaadowgg! (or should I call you with other name...?) Actually I've read the manga once, though I just read a couple of chapters because I found it confusing... You said that "Killua's awesomeness raised higher in the manga", that line had successfully raised my curiosity and I found myself wanting to read it! I love it when I see Killua doing awesome things, and things that you mentioned seemed really awesome. Maybe I should try to give it a read. And actually, I've seen the scene when Killua crushed Johness' heart with his hand. I know I mentioned in my profile that... Wait a minute. Did you read my profile? If you did, you have successfully wasted a couple of minutes in your life! Congratulations! :D Ahem, well... the thing is, I mentioned in my profile that I've never watched the 1999 version before and it's true. I only watched a video in the youtube which was the scene when Killua did that. And it was awesome! I watched that before I watched the 2011 version, and I must say, I was pretty disappointed when I watch the newer version because he didn't crush his heart there... About Gon and Killua make a perfect couple, I must admit yes they are. But to me it just feels weird to imagine both of them as a "real couple." Anyway, everyone has their own opinion, right? As for your story, I haven't read the latest chapter yet but I will! I promise, and I will leave a review there as a hint that I already read them ^^ I will also check your other stories and give it a read. Thanks for telling me! Okay, Jay. I feel kinda embarrassed right now for writing those kind of stuff on my profile. I thought no one would give a damn about what I wrote there ~_~ And now, to think that someone read and actually laughed at it, make me feel... stupid and well... stupid. Maybe I should get rid of that stuff from my profile immediately before anyone else could read it... And just thought you'd like to know that even though I haven't read any of your other stories I already read Killua's World and left a review as promised ^^ Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this on my review. Tell your brother congratulations from me! even though I don't know him at all... Yeah, I think you're right. I decided to un-hide the "My Favorite Characters" section on my profile though I can't bring myself to delete the little note that I wrote there. And about your story; okaay so he's a different Killua, but I still love him no matter how much difference you made to him in your story. He's still Killua after all. Although I was like "uuhhh...." when I read about Gon and Killua k-k-ki... (I can't bring myself to say kiss. Oh wait, I just did!) in one of your story. The images of they doing that "stuff" is still running in my head in it's really... weird. I even found myself shivering 0_0 And I must agree with Cher that your story kinda corrupted me... Regardless, I still like it. But I think it'd be better (for me) if there isn't any scene where Gon and Killua doing the "stuff". You know what I mean... "Gon's hand in Killua's pants"? Do you even have to tell me that? If you're trying to corrupted me even more, then congratulations! You have succeeded in doing so. Thanks a lot! Now my mind keeps imagining those stuff... @_@ And you're seriously trying to corrupt everyone's mind, aren't you? Well, I think you're quite succeed in doing so, because there are already two victims so far... Re: Talking... Ha! Haven't posted the review yet. :D Maybe I'll post the review later, but if you still can't see one, weeeeeelllll... I'm busy. I've been flustering over something for a month now. So later. By the way, I know I'm slow. You don't have to remind me. :P Hahaharuhi! (talk) JUST SOME RANDOM TRIVIA: Killua cried a total of THREE times. LOL Ok. I reviewed. Happy? (By the way, stop corrupting Sherry or else.) - Hahaharuhi! (talk) hey I am new on the group.I am very intrested in knowing more about the website.I read your story a wonderful hunters life and i respect your writings and i wish you can tell me the basics of writing and where i can watch the cherima ant arc I wish you answer with all do respect Hi First of all I would like to thank you for reading my message.Secondly I want to thank you for your important notes.I wanted to ask also about if I have creative ideas about the show. How can I tell about them? I would like to ask you if the Cherie's ant arc would be published after a certain time or it is only a part to read about. I hope I am not bothering you. With all do respect. I hope you read my message, and I think I have much to learn from you. --Steveeee (talk) 19:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC)steveeee--Steveeee (talk) 19:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I want to ask you 2 more questions. First if I can show some people in my place your stories so they would read it.Because I am really impressed with them. Second if the 2011 anime was published in English. I want to finally ask how if have stories I would like where should I go. And I would like to ask if it needs permission for anyone if he wants to publish a story like the one you did in the wonderful hunters life. I finally would like to learn from you because I think you are a proffetional writer. so you took Togashi permision first. How did you contact him? Want to ask you if i create stories can i but them on fan fiction? Can I say about in a blog? Finally, I would like for you to see my stories before publishing them because I care about your opinion about them becuse I respect you a lot. Steveeee (talk) 21:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC)steveeeeSteveeee (talk) 21:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Look in one week or less I will tell you what the people in my place think about the stories but I am sure that they would love them --Steveeee (talk) 08:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC)steveeee--Steveeee (talk) 08:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) First Happy New Year If I but my stories on a free website then I do not need permission from anyone? By the my I told my friends about your stories and they are looking forward for reading them although some of them are new or even do not know about hunterxhunter. I will tell you a little story, my friend does not watch or read about hunter x hunter.2days ago I should'd here the animation and how wonderful it is. And I told here a brief idea about the story. When I told here about your stories she became very interested to read them. I hope you answer my question. --Steveeee (talk) 09:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC)steveeee--Steveeee (talk) 09:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey I want to put a story on facfiction.com What do you think is the best idea to work on? Can u give me an idea although I have some in mind. --Steveeee (talk) 20:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC)steveeee--Steveeee (talk) 20:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi wanted to ask 2 questions( and this time they are really 2 :D) 1)can I watch the movie on YouTube. 2) Is 2011 anime covering the arcs after greed island. --Steveeee (talk) 14:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC)steveeee--Steveeee (talk) 14:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I have an impressive idea I will write it then will show the story before putting it on facfiction.com Btw my friend will read your stories tomorrow and he is very interested. --Steveeee (talk) 19:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC)steveeee--Steveeee (talk) 19:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Great news. My friend read your story and loved it a lot. He is now a wikia contributer. --Steveeee (talk) 19:16, January 3, 2013 (UTC)steveeee--Steveeee (talk) 19:16, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi. How are you, it is been a time since I last talked to you. wanted to inform you that my friends love your fan fictions and are also interested in reading more of your stories, so do I :D In fact I started my own fan fiction and when it is over, it would be my pleasure for you to be the first one to read it. I hope to read my message and thx :) --Steveeee (talk) 16:13, January 11, 2013 (UTC)steveeee--Steveeee (talk) 16:13, January 11, 2013 (UTC) hey i wanted to ask you where and when can I watch the movie.Second question if episote 61 of 2011 version has been updated. Steveeee (talk) 17:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC)steveeeeSteveeee (talk) 17:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC)